


Corruption

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Corruption

Aquilo fumbles around, awkward and embarrassed, and Cherry is beaming up at him from her position on her fluffy bedsheets, because it's just so _endearing_ to see him so flustered. Cherry’s still clothed in her skirt and sweater, but she's allowed the boy to reach down and push her panties aside. Aquilo sits between her legs now, kneeling on her bed, looking for all the world at a loss of what to do.

“I, uh, what should I do?” Aquilo asks, blushing cutely. His blue eyes trail down the length of her body and all the way to her exposed folds, but he tends to glance back every time he catches himself doing it again, his lips slightly open from awe and nervousness. One of his finger awkwardly dips down to swipe at the liquid leaking down there before he catches himself and just stares instead.

Cherry laughs, high-pitched and sweetly. “Go ahead, Quilly.” He splutters indignantly at that, but against all odds just ducks his head down to examine her wet entrance. Cherry smiles as she reaches forward to stroke his hair, earning her a barely restrained growl. Aquilo said he -cough- _only_ wanted to take a look, but frankly Cherry doesn't mind if it escalates from here.

Aquilo seems so _clumsy_ and Cherry is secretly really happy at the thought that the ever-popular football captain could be reduced to such a cute, blushing, adorkable mess in front of her. The blond circles her slit, biting his lip and Cherry swears she can see his pupils dilate from desire. She grins. This is good. Now to hook him in.

She traces her hands over his broad shoulders. Though she'd really love to see him with his jersey off it seems permanently attached to his skin. No problem, they always would have time later. “Do you want to… put your finger inside?” Cherry whispers, and she smirks at the exact moment his eyes widen and his blush burns even brighter.

“...can...I?”

Cherry blinks, not expecting him to be so forward. He sounds rather… unsure? A fleeting thought crosses her mind, but no, Quilly’s _got_ to know how this works, right? She squeezes his shoulder anyway, her lips twitching upwards. “I just said so,” she reminds him gently. “It's perfectly fine.”

“I'm sorry.” Aquilo bites his lip again and obediently works one finger inside of her tightness. He coaxes the finger upwards curiously, and Cherry whimpers a little at the slight pressure, sending sparks trailing up her spine.

Cherry gasps. “No, it's fine, I appreciate you asking me,” she chokes out as Aquilo starts to wriggle his finger in and out. She sighs, clutching him closer, feeling his warmth seep into her. _Now this is more like it._ She wriggles her hips impatiently. She wants it, but he seems to be holding back, perhaps afraid of damaging her. Cherry lets out a frustrated groan at the slow pace.

Aquilo stops and coughs, avoiding her gaze. “Uh, so. H-harder?” He chokes on the last word, fidgeting nervously and looking downwards. Cherry laughs. _He’s so polite._ She tries to reach forward and snags his wrist, jerking it in one swift motion, sending his fingers deeper inside her. She lets out a sigh. “Yes, like that,” she murmurs encouragingly. 

Aquilo mutters “fuck” softly, letting his breath out in one big sigh as he obediently drives his fingers in at a faster pace. Cherry’s thighs twitch and she clutches at his shoulders again. It feels almost foreign somehow, the feeling of someone else’s fingers in her instead of her own. She's already wet and dripping around him, and her walls tighten around him as though to coax him in deeper. She grits her teeth at every wet slide in, her thighs flexing uncontrollably. She can feel herself getting lost in the building pressure and the slick heat, and she lets out a little moan.

“A-ah, Aquilo, a little softer,” she wheezes out, panting a little. Cherry briefly registers him nodding, changing his motion to rubbing his finger against her walls as he thrusts in, _in_ , his blue eyes darkening as he registers the wet sounds and the heat of her wrapping around his finger - and then he's tapping his middle finger at her entrance, asking for permission. Cherry gladly spreads her legs wider in a silent invitation.

Aquilo himself gasps as he inserts a second finger in her, blushing profusely and seemingly in awe at how well she's taking it; Cherry grins, she feels like such a slut, such a bad girl, and she's _way_ too proud at the fact that she's dragging Aquilo down along with her. Aquilo gulps audibly, and his eyes flicker back to her face. “C-can I?” he asks, spreading his two fingers outwards in different directions. The sensual motion has Cherry gasping and she slams her hips down involuntarily, sending them in knuckle deep. “Y-yes! More,” she demands breathlessly, sinking her nails into the red fabric of Aquilo’s jersey.

The blond teen lets out a quiet moan as he works his fingers deeper inside her, in and out, until he suddenly pauses and Cherry is glaring at him because what the hell? Then she gasps and clenches around his digits as he experimentally swipes at her clit with his other hand that up till now has been clutching the bedsheets in his fist. Cherry whines, feeling herself getting wetter around his fingers, drenching them in her fluids. She pants faster as she hears the wet squelches emanating from her pussy, seeming so loud in her bedroom.

Aquilo jerks back in shock, and Cherry legs spazz out as his fingers abruptly jab upwards. “Should, should I touch that?” Aquilo asks hurriedly, looking incredibly guilty and Cherry is staring at him and trying to blink away the haze in her mind, trying to separate the pleasure from her conscious thought. _What’s that? Touch what?_

“Oh, that,” Cherry chuckles weakly. “That thing, yeah, go ahead,” she says, flapping her hands at him and urging him to _just hurry up already_ via passive-aggressively grinding against his fingers. She gasps and chokes on the sensations; it's so good, so new, and she wants more, wants more please -

Aquilo smiles nervously and sticks out his pink tongue to lap against his fingers; Cherry just stares at that tongue, wishing it could be inside her, or pressed up against her sensitive nub, but she’s not going to rush the blond beyond what he's fine with, and besides his fingers are moving inside her again and he's clumsily rubbing at her clit with his other hand, and Cherry lets out a high-pitched wail as electricity shoots up her spine at the touch.

“Ah! SHIT! Fuck!” Cherry writhes in her position on the bed, gasping, and her entire body is coated with the sheen of her sweat, and her legs try to snap around Aquilo’s fingers that are gently rubbing at her from the inside, swirling around her engorged clit, and Cherry arches her back and _moans_. It's so hot right now, she feels like she's burning up from the inside every time Aquilo slips his fingers in deeper, and god he's just so _good_. Even the lightest of touches makes Cherry’s head spin and her walls tighten around him as she grips him closer and breathes out his name. It's too much, it's getting to be too much, she can feel the thin thread beginning to snap and -

“A-Aquilo -” Cherry moans, her thighs twitching beyond her command, her nails clawing down his clothed back. Aquilo hums in response and _oh god_ he finally, finally does something with his other fingers, and Cherry all but screams as he toys with her clit, pink and throbbing from the arousal. Fresh new sensations spread throughout her body, it feels so good, making her limbs tingle and her walls tighten around his digits. She whimpers as Aquilo takes the hint and fucks his fingers into her faster, spreading her open for him, making her gasp and whimper and moan, the lubrication from her own fluids making it easy for his fingers to glide along her walls. Cherry bites her lip, moaning loudly.

His touch has grown a little more confident, a little more precise, and his fingers circle her clit, pinching it a little and sending pure _sensation_ rocketing throughout Cherry’s body. She whimpers and clutches harder at him as slick oozes out of her needy cunt. “Do… this,” Cherry gasps out, too far gone to do anything but curl her fingers to demonstrate; Aquilo seems to understand all the same, and Cherry wails as the joints of his fingers presses against her inner walls, the sensations heightened by him invading her intimate folds and Cherry is a shuddering, sweating, moaning mess under him.

Aquilo’s plunging his fingers deeper and deeper into her dripping wet tightness with every thrust, keeping her legs spread with his knees, and Cherry finally opens her eyes to meet his. His blue eyes have darkened considerably, and slowly, he licks his lips - he doesn't even seem to be aware of what he's doing. A bead of sweat trails down his brow as it furrows in concentration, and Cherry is overwhelmed with a sudden urge. She leans forward and drags his head down, and for a moment he looks like he's about to protest before Cherry’s lips meet his own and he moans, melting into her embrace. Her heart is hammering in her chest, threatening to burst, and she responds by drawing his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it, making him whimper into her mouth.

His hand that was previously toying with her clit withdraws in order to wrap around her back, and Cherry is about to voice her disappointment when she feels him twist his fingers around inside of her and then his palm is rubbing against her clit on every thrust in. The sensations make her toes curl and she wails even as their tongues twine together, sloppily panting into each other’s mouths. 

It's too much, there's too many sensations, and then - and then - Cherry screams Aquilo’s name as her pussy clenches around his fingers, clutching at his strong back and gasping as Aquilo just continues slipping his fingers in and out, waiting for her cunt to loosen before finally slipping his fingers out. Cherry is fighting for breath, her chest heaving as she struggles to regain consciousness of the world around her. Her body trembles, but Aquilo holds her steady, and she relaxes into his warm grasp. He's got her, he always has.

Aquilo untwines their tongues and smiles, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. That isn't enough for Cherry in her humble opinion and she smiles back as she hugs him close. She pulls him into another kiss, and this time the blond doesn't pull away.

Being so close together like this, Cherry is all too aware of the thing that's _throbbing_ in Aquilo’s pants, and from the way his hips stutter every time he makes contact with her Cherry figures he needs some relief too. She reaches down and makes a grab for it, but Aquilo just swats her away as he withdraws from the kiss. “Rest,” he breathes against her lips, and Cherry is overcome with such _affection_ for her boyfriend. 

“Are you sure? I really want to play with you.” She giggles and brushes her fingers through his hair. “Please?” Cherry adds for good measure, blinking innocently up at him.

Aquilo blushes even more furiously and buries his face in her shoulder. Cherry laughs as he actually lets out a petulant yet embarrassed whine. “I… I don't think I'm ready yet.” His hands clutch around her waist, and Cherry can't find it in herself to care where they have just been. “I hope you don't mind,” Aquilo adds meekly.

Cherry smiles and rubs her hand soothingly over his back. God, he's warm, but Cherry won't force him if he thinks that way. “It's no problem, Quilly,” she assures him.

He mumbles something against her shoulder and Cherry asks, “What?”

“...I kinda wanted to see you come.” Aquilo’s legs kick agitatedly, messing up the blankets. He lets out another childish whine, and Cherry just wants to hug him forever, hold him forever in her arms with how incredibly weird, no, _cute_ he's being right around now.

Cherry laughs and strokes his hair affectionately. “Don't worry, you'll have plenty of other opportunities.”

Aquilo growls halfheartedly, but leans into her touch all the same. “You'd better see to that,” he threatens, but there's no heat in his words.


End file.
